


New game file loaded

by actualkon



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU where they all play games together, AU: Twitch streamers, Anxiety, Autistic Jack, Bitty has PTSD, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jack Zimmermann's Overdose, Lots of videogame references, M/M, Mixed Media, PTSD mentions, Panic Attacks, Racism, Social Media, Text/Chat/Dialog heavy, The gaming scene is a mess alright lets be honest, Transphobia, Youtuber AU, or they will, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualkon/pseuds/actualkon
Summary: “Hey y'all, it's peachbits here, and today I'm gonna be starting a playthrough of one of my favorite games growing up, ‘Super Mario Sunshine’ and I'm so excited to be sharing this with y'all-”AU where Bitty starts a videogame channel instead of baking (he still bakes), Jack doesn't persue hockey after his overdose, but he still plays games for a living, Lardo designs games and also snipes like a boss, Ransom and Holster are an unstoppable duo, and Shitty...really needs to stop streaming while hes high. Or not. It makes for funny content.-ABANDONED-





	1. Achievement locked: Pre Pax

**Author's Note:**

> *HONKS HORN* IDK WHERE THIS IS GOING BUT ITS GOING

_ “Hey y'all, it's peachbits here, and today I'm gonna be starting a playthrough of one of my favorite games growing up, ‘Super Mario Sunshine’ and I'm so excited to be sharing this with y'all-” _

 

_ ~~~ _

The first night, Eric's dad tells him to tough it out. “You're nearly thirteen” he says. “And you're fine. You'll get over it. Just need to tough it out, junior.”

 

And Eric tries, really, he does. He tries to pull the covers up, but the cloth around his body mimics hands wrapping around him, shoving and grabbing him, and he's kicking it off in a frenzy. When Eric closes his eyes, he's back in a supply closet, banging on the door, sobbing and screaming. He opens his eyes, scanning the room for a monster like he hasn't done since he was a child.

 

When Eric was five, the monster was a creature with skinny horns on its head and beady eyes. The new ones name is Michael Reed, and he has two arms, two legs, and a turned up nose.

 

At some point, Eric must fall asleep, because the next thing he knows, his mom is shaking him awake and screaming. Immediately, she pulls him into a hug, and it takes him a second to realize it wasn't her screaming.

 

“You listen here, Eric Richard Bittle” She takes his face in her hands, speaking softly “Those boys are getting what they deserve baby. They're suspended, and you aren't gonna see them again. They can't hurt you, anymore, baby. Not with me around.”

 

Eric wants to believe that, really, he does.

 

~~~

_ “Did you hear?” _

_ “About the Bittle kid? I think everyone's heard by now.” _

_ “Poor thing. Locked in a closet overnight.” _

_ “That must've been scary.” _

_ “I can't even imagine.” _

_ ~~~ _

“Eric. My name is Doctor Atley, you're free to call me Alice.”

 

The woman, Alice, smiles at Eric, and it reminds him of his mother's smiles, filled with happiness and warmth. It makes him feel safer than he has in months.

 

“I know this seems scary, but I promise I'm here help how I can. Do you want to tell me about some of the nightmares you've been having? You don't have to talk about it right away. We can talk about something else if you'd like.”

 

Eric shakes his head. “I'm sorry.”

 

“That's fine” Alice smiles softly at him. “So. I heard you just moved here from Atlanta. How are you liking it?”

 

“It's fine. Better, I guess.”

 

“How so?”

 

“No one really pays attention to me. It's better than being hurt. And maybe it'll be different here. Maybe I can make friends.”

 

“That's very true.” Alice nods “what do you like to do for fun, Eric?”

 

For a moment, Eric hesitates, but Alice has been nice so far, and Eric wants to trust her, so he takes a breath before saying “I like baking.”

 

“That's sounds lovely, Eric. I use to teach a class on food before I moved down here. Is there anything else?”

 

Eric smiles. “I like video games.”

 

~O~

_ “Hello, this is Jzimms, and I'm going to be doing a speedrun of ‘The Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of time’. I've done a few of these before and everyone seems to like them, so here we go-” _   
~~~

It would make sense if Jack's earliest memory was hockey, or skating with his dad, but it isn't, and that should be a sign. Truthfully, it's of Christmas day, his dad, his living room floor, and an old nintendo 64. 

~~~

Sometimes, Jack thinks he's going good, hockey's amazing, and he feels alive. Sometimes, Jack worries he isn't who he's meant to be.Sometimes, Jack wonders if who he is and who everyone wants him to be are in the same spectrum at all.

~~~

Its slower than Jack expected, dying; with that thought, everything hits. _ Im dying _ , Jack thinks helplessly.  _ I killed myself.  _

 

It wasn’t suppose to be like this.

~~~

When did hockey stop being fun? Was it ever fun? Or was the praise satisfying? When did things start going bad? How did they get that bad? Were there signs beforehand? Probably, right?

 

There's nothing else to do in a quiet, cold hospital room but think, so that's what Jack does.

~~~

Quite possibly the hardest thing is looking his dad in the eyes and saying the words “I don't think I should do hockey, papa. Not professionally”

 

There’s silence for a moment, before his dad nods “Jack, no matter what you do, I will be proud”

~~~

" _ What if I'm nothing without hockey? What if I can't do it? What if I fail again? What if- _ "

~~~

“I'm not going to tell you one way or another,” Helena says very plainly. That's part of why Jack likes her, always to the point and direct. No confusion as to what she means or what she thinks. “This is your life, Jack. What I will tell you is that you are not hockey. You are you, and you ultimately choose what's good for you and what isn't. It's scary, but whatever choice you make is yours, and not your dads or the NHL's or anyone else's. Think about it.”

 

And Jack does think, it's what he's always done best. Jack thinks about playing in the NHL, and being in the spotlight, and being compared all his life, if there's really a shadow to come out of, or if the lightswitch is broken. Jack thinks about the pressure of hockey, and he thinks about the uncertainty of anything else, and he decides falling is better than being crushed to death under the world.

 

_ ~~~ _

_ NHL.com, June 30th 2009: QMJHL Star Jack Zimmermann drops out of drafts, drops into rehab. _

 

_ Montreal Gazette, December 16th 2011: Hockey Star and Multi-cup champ Bob Zimmermann announces son has no plans to join NHL after draft disaster. _

 

_ ESPN, March 2013: Where are they now? Four years after rehab, ex hockey wunderkid Jack Zimmermann plays different games. _

_ ~ _ O _ ~ _

 

LarDlards: Yooooooo [12:39 am]

LarDlards: Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiits [12: 39am]

LarDlards: Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiity [12:45 am]

LarDLards: PEACHES [12:53 am]

LarDLards: ERIC RICHARD ‘BITTY’ ‘PEACHES’ BITTLE [12:58 am]

Peachbits: LARDOOOOOO what's up! I'm sorry I'm trying to fill a pie with filling [1:00 am]

LarDLards: it's cool dude, but listen [1:00 am]

LarDLards: PAX east *eye emoji* [1:01 am]

LarDLards: Me and a friend of mine are panelists, and I got three free tickets  [1:01]

Peachbits: OMG YES!! AND CONGRATS GIRL [1:05]

Peachbits: wait is this the friend who steamed himself playing reader rabbit while high [1:06]

LarDLards: yes it is [1:06]

LarDLadds: but this is also the dude who wrote his thesis in college about lack of diversity in gaming and the gaming industry [1:08]

Peachbits: well I'm sold [1:08]

LarDLards: nice B ) [1:10]

LarDLards: I'm giving him your user rn to add you jsyk [1:10 am]

Peachbits: Oh! That’s fine!! [1:13 am]

LarDLards: K now go to sleep it's like 1 am [1:14 am]

Peachbits: D : okay okay [1:14 am]

LarDLards: I'm watching that status [1:16 am]

Peachbits: OKAY OKAY I'M GOING [1:17 am]

 

_ ~~~ _

_ Mrcraptastic has sent a friend request _

 

[ _ Accept _ ] __ _ Deny _

 

_ ~ _ O~

 

_ Top YouTube results for Mrcraptastic and Jzimms _

 

__ Finally adopted! [Shitty and Jack play Brothers: a tale of two sons] _ _

__ My Daddy Jackie [Shitty and Jack play Who's your daddy?] _ _

__ BAAAAAAD BITCHES [Shitty and Jack play Goat Simulator] _ _

_ ~~~ _

 

Shitty: Bruh what u been up to?

Me: nothing really, getting ready to record a speedrun

Shitty: Oooo nice nice!! Before u do tht: quick call?? gotta question for u

Me: Sure, shits

 

INCOMING SKYPE CALL: SHITTY

 

[Accept] __ Decline

 

“No”

 

“Jaques please-”

 

“I said no, Shits, end of story. I don't like crowds or being recognized or any of that stuff. I can't.”

 

*sigh* “Jack, you know I'd never push you, or force you to do anything you don't want to. I'm just worried about you. When's the last time you hung out with your friends and really had fun? Not knocking our vid dates-”

 

“Please don't call them that.”

 

“Our collab sessions-”

 

“Thank you-”

 

“And popping in and out of each other's streams is always a blast, but I haven't seen you in person in months. Lardos gonna be in a panel on lady game designers, and she’d love to see you. We both miss you. I don't want you to isolate yourself.”

 

“Shitty…*sigh* Alright, fine. Just this one year…”

 

~O~

_ “Hey everyone, exciting life announcement! I'm going to be going at Pax East this spring! This is my first big convention, and I'm so ready!! If you see me, feel free to stop and say hi!-” _

~~~

 

_ @ _ itspeachbits TODAY'S THE DAY! BOSTON HERE I COME!! @LarDgames

Replies

Bayonettaswrath : I WISH I COULD MEET YOU ;-;

Cryptidkid1010 : Nice!!

Sailorbird : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

-Expand Comments-

  
  
  


[Achievement Unlocked:  Pre Pax!]


	2. Achievement locked: New phone, who this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACKSTREETS BACK ALRIGHT

@itspeachbits: first day of Pax was awesome! If by any chance y'all see me, do NOT be afraid to come up and say hi!! 

 

@peachbits: and If you get the chance, absolutely come and see my friend @LarDLards in her panel on female game designers and diversity tomorrow! She and others worked super hard on this and I'm immensely proud <3

 

~O~

 

Lardo: hey, I saw you and Shits by a booth   
Lardo: I was gonna go and say hi but it looked like Shits was in the middle of a 'conversation'   
Me: Haha yeah   
Me: You know how he is. Got in a fight immediately   
Lardo: oh damn   
Me: he's fine. Face still in tact. I know how much you like his face   
Lardo:...   
Lardo: u got me there, Zimmermann

Lardo: speaking of faces I wanna see urs and Shittys for dinner if ur free   
Jack: of course. What time?   
Lardo: Uh like 7 if that's cool   
Jack: Yeah, see you there

 

~O~

 

They're at the cafe counter ordering when Bitty sees Shitty walk in, with another boy trailing behind him.   
  
Now, Bitty has heard of Jack, but it's in a way that makes it hard to really grasp who he actually is; it's usually offhanded, usually followed by a series of confusing adjectives and complements, almost always via Shitty. What Bitty does know is that Jack is Lardo and Shittys close friend (Shittys best friend), that he plays games, and that tagged along with Shitty, so he has basically nothing to go on. And not that Bitty is shallow, but a lot of the boys in the gaming community? Greasy. Or homophobic. At least Bitty is sure Shitty wouldn't tolerate the latter.

  
Maybe it's because his expectations are so low already, but the first thing Bitty thinks when he sees pale blue eyes and sharp cheekbones, the first thought in his head is ‘Oh shit he's hot.’ Followed immediately by ‘but probably straight.’ That’s just how things go.

 

Jack gives him a polite wave, but doesn't regard him more, at least not until they're sitting and Jack takes the seat across from him.

 

“So” Lardo says “I don't think you two have been formally introduced yet. Jack, this is Bitty. Bitty, this is Jack.”

 

Jack smiles softly, and Bitty tries not to flush.

 

“Hi.”

 

Bitty gives a small wave. “Hi, there.”

 

~~~

 

Lards: I think I'm nervous, Bits

Me: for tomorrow? Don't be! You're gonna crush it

Lards: ugh you're right I just gotta not think about it.

Lards: subject change: so what'd you think of Jack?

Me: ...idk. I don't think he likes me (꒪⌓꒪) 

Lards: why do you say that?

Me: He barely said a word to me at dinner? Just kind of ate and laughed like once 

Lards: Yeah, I promise that's not personal. Jack just takes a while to warm up to people

Me: Alright, you know him better

Me: why do you ask btw?

Lards: Cause like. Idk he's my friend and so are you and I don't want you to not like each other

Lards: also. caught u staring js

Me: EXCUSE YOU I WAS NOT (｀Д´)

Lards: but you were *eye emoji*

Me: he is RIGHT in front of me where ELSE am I supposed to look???

Lards: not at his ass, for starters

Me: I didn't look at his ass!

Lards: it's fine! I know Jacks a solid 11/10 don't be ashamed

Me: there's nothing to be ashamed of because I was NOT staring at him!

 

~~~

 

Bitty really didn't mean to pry, but-

 

But, as quiet as Jack was at dinner, there's something to him, something that pushes him over the line of boring to mysterious. Maybe Bitty just doesn't want to admit the first boy to catch his eye in months has zero personality, but Bitty can't stop thinking about him anyway; if he's really that boring, what makes people watch his videos?

 

And then there's Lardos texts...

 

And maybe there's a few other things Bitty wants to know. Like what Jack likes to play, what consoles he prefers…

 

If he's straight…

 

Because hey, queer gamers stick together right?

 

Yeah. That's it.

 

So when Shitty and Jack part with them at the hotel, and Lardo goes her separate way to her own room, Bitty goes back to his own room and googles a little. It doesn’t take much to find Jack's channel, and when he does, he plays the first video he sees, and promptly gets sucked in.

 

It's not a crush, Bitty tells himself as he clicks on another video. It’s curiosity.

 

~~~

 

Recently watched videos

Overwatch POTG montage 2016

Stream Highlights: VS GlaDos

Stream Highlights: Killing Big Daddies in bioshock

Stream Highlights: Enderman farming

 

~O~

 

In the years they’ve known each other, Jack and Shitty have taken each other’s phones countless times, so Jack doesn’t really blink when he walks out of the hotel bathroom and Shittys typing away on his phone. For the same reasons, Shitty just grunts when Jack flings a pillow at him.

 

“Can I have my phone back?”

 

“Just a sec. Here.” Shittys hands Jack back his phone. “I added Bittys number.”

 

Jack frowns, and flicks through his contacts with a raised brow. Sure enough, the name Bitty comes out. “Okay. Why?”

 

“Cause I’m gonna be busy with Lards tomorrow, y’know? In case you don’t wanna hang around a crowded convention by yourself.”

 

“So you’re giving me the number of a stranger?” Jack asks, still staring at Bittys contact photo.

 

“Brah! Bittys no stranger! You met him tonight, yeah?”

 

“Barely.”

 

“He’s a good dude! I think you’d like him. I like him.”

 

“No offense, you like everyone.”

 

“ _ Holster _ likes him.”

 

“I don’t like Holster.”

 

“He flipped a board table once, you gotta let it go, Jacky boy.”

 

Too tired to argue, Jack sighs and tucks his phone away. It’s not like he has to give in to Shittys meddling, after all.

 

~~~

 

As much as Shitty worries, Jack is honestly alright alone. Crowds are a little too much to handle alone, sometimes, but Jack knows himself well enough to know how to pull himself out of one. Still, he thinks to Bittys contact on his phone, of the photo Shitty chose as his icon, and his fingers itch. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to...

 

~~~

 

Draft messages

 

Hey, this is Jack. Shitty gave me your number I h

 

Hey,

 

Hi, Eri

 

Hi Peac

 

Hey Bitty. Shitty gave me your number and I was wondering if you

 

~~~

 

After a few moments, Jack gives a frustrated groan and shoves his phone in his pocket, not noticing where his thumb slides.

 

~O~

 

Unknown number: Hey Bitty. Shitty gave me your number and I was wondering if you 

Me: ??? sorry, who is this?

Unknown number: oh.

Unknown number: I didn’t actually mean to send that.

Me: thats alright, but it doesn’t answer my question. I’d like to know who Shitty gave my number to?

Unknown number: Right. Sorry.

Unknown number: This is Jack.

Me: Oh! Hey Jack!

Unknown number: Hi. Sorry again for bothering.

Me: No it’s fine! It’s much less weird than someone I don’t know having my number

Jack: I mean, I don’t really know you?

Me: True, but you aren’t a total stranger. We have mutual friends, run in the same social circles, etc

Me: still don’t know why Shitty gave you my number, though

Jack: he worries, I guess.

Jack: about me. 

Jack: I’m not the most sociable person.

Bitty: that’s alright. He’s a good friend

Jack: yeah, he is.

Bitty: so what were you wondering?

Jack: huh?

Bitty: your first message says ‘I was wondering if you’

Bitty: what were you wondering about me?

Jack: oh uh.

Jack: just if you wanted to hang out I guess? Since we're both alone.

Jack: god that sounded weird, sorry.

Bitty: it didn’t! And I’d love to hang out if you’re still interested

Bitty: where are you?

 

~~~

 

It’s kind of hard to find Jack in the crowd of people littering the exhibition floor, but Bitty makes his way and eventually spots Jack, leaning against the wall towards in a less crowded area. It kind of hits that Bitty hasn't actually been alone with Jack one on one, and they didn't say much at dinner to each other, and Bittys offered to spend the day with him. Still, how bad could Jack be if Shitty and Lardo are friends with him? Bitty tells himself this repeatedly as he makes his way over to Jack, attempting to sooth down the wave of nerves that hit him. 

 

“Hey, Jack!” Bitty calls.

 

Jack flashes a smile as he looks up. It’s shy, but nice, and Bittys heart slams inside his chest. God damn if cute boys weren’t his weakness

 

“So…” Jack starts. “There's some demo booths near the back that I’ve been wanting to try, unless you wanna do something else?”

 

Bitty shook his head “Booths sound great! lead the way, Jack.”

 

~~~

  
  


Achievement unlocked: New phone, who this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So: Some rough personal stuff came up after Thanksgiving and I decided to give myself a break on writing for a bit. However, I am BACK and the next chapter will probably not take as long to finish!

**Author's Note:**

> If theres a timestamp, its skypechat  
> If it says Me:, its a text  
> All the games stated are real, I do not own them (well I own copies of some but I mean Legally standing)  
> I think thats it for now?? I hope you enjoy! Come yell at me @alexeimashkcv on tumblr!


End file.
